


An Untitled Bellamione Poem

by sesshoukid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Bellatrix and Hermione in a romantic sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untitled Bellamione Poem

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote in March 2012 and posted on ffnet.

One soul as black as night  
Another as light as day  
Together they intertwine  
Forming a love so deep.

Not giving up without a fight  
Grieving when alone they lay  
Struggling until everything is fine  
Passing through obstacles with a leap.

Good and evil falling for each other  
Living a lie until things are resolved  
Brilliant witches knowing each mix  
Hearts searching for the perfect rhyme.

Forming plans to see one another  
Feelings are continuing to evolve  
Wanting and needing that one fix  
Perfect soul mates until the end of time


End file.
